


Language

by gayabstractconcept



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, pointless filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayabstractconcept/pseuds/gayabstractconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a filthy mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

Tony has a filthy mouth. It’s never offended Steve, exactly – it’s not like he didn’t cuss his fair share as a soldier – but there’s something about the way those words tumble carelessly out of his mouth that makes something inside Steve twist.

It could be that he feels different about swearing. When Steve says “god damn,” he’s referring to Actual God Actual Damning things. There’s weight to it. He means something by it. But Tony barely even realizes what he’s saying half the time – his brain is going so much faster than his mouth when he talks that swearing is just a buffer while he searches for his place in a conversation that he’s already a thousand miles ahead of.

Or maybe it’s just that he’s frustrated by the repetition. Every time – every time – Steve cracks his palm into the muscle of Tony’s ass, Tony jumps and his cock jerks and he goes “shit” under his breath. When Steve is warming Tony up to be fucked and he slides a third callused finger in, every time, Tony chokes on his tongue and spits out a garbled “fuck.”

And eventually if he’s being honest with himself it’s just about an excuse to punish Tony, to slap the insides of his thighs until he spreads them and then grind his knuckles into his sternum and grit into his ear something like “…teach you some manners.” To decorate his skin with spirals of alligator clips, grabbing tiny pinches of skin in them one by one and slowly enough that with each one, Tony huffs out something like “motherfucker” and earns himself another.

When it slips out on a mission, he’s unendingly embarrassed even though nobody else on the team has any idea. He’s running so his hard-on doesn’t last long, and Tony says something snarky that earns him not being allowed to get off later, but Steve’s ears are red under his helmet for what feels like a week.

But how it starts is that there’s one day that they’re on the helipad and Tony’s on his knees , and the wind up there is so high that it’s trying to snatch Steve’s breath from his mouth already, and he’s teasing Tony’s lower lip with the very tip of his cock and dragging Tony’s head back by a fistful of messy black hair every time he tries to dive down and get Steve in his throat the way he always wants to, and Steve shouts over the wind, “you’ll have to ask nicely if you want something,” and Tony starts asking, but nobody would call it nice. 

Steve can hear maybe every other word, the wind is so loud, but most of what he can hear is profanity. “…my fucking mouth…you goddamn flag-fucking justice-shitting… your slut…fucking begging you, you son of a bitch…” and after a moment, he just hauls off and slaps him, about 15% strength, across the face. Of course, 15% strength is enough to snap Tony’s head to the side and make a lovely blush rise under his beard on one side, and enough to shut him up for a second. Taking his head in both hands, Steve leans down until their faces are an inch apart and says, “Language.”


End file.
